Running with Wolves
by DeclanKane
Summary: This is a Maze Runner, Teen Wolf cross over. He is thrust into a world not his own, everything so alien and strange. Will he make it back to the people who miss him? Back to the ones he calls family? (This involves many characters and the time line of both stories is changed to fit my story, if you have questions feel free to ask.)
1. Chapter 1

It began in darkness. Cold darkness that stank of death and dust and the stagnant scent of stale air. He wrinkled his nose as he stirred, and seemingly on que there was a grinding of metal. It sent a shock through the man and he lurched up attempting to stand only to slam his head off of a low steel roof he hadn't known was there and just as quickly as he had risen, he was bowed down on the ground holding the back of his head in pain. He took a moment before he began to look around and he noted he seemed to be in some sort of steel cage. He could see bodies around him, and as the lights flew past as his cage moved upward. He couldn't see below, the ground was made of some kind of sheet metal and the sealing of the cage was built the same, however the sides were more like a cage, and the dank air that moved into the cage from the walls made him feel ill. It was such a strong smell. He looked around the cage as his vision adjusted and saw a couple of crates and things like chain and rope, and a rusted barrel. He looked around wondering where he was, and what was happening.

 _My name is Derek,_ He thought to himself as he sat there quietly, back against the side of the cage. The only good thing was that the air rushing past felt good on his warm sweat soaked back. As he tried to think he realized, this was the only thing he could remember. His brows furrowed in irritation and confusion as he tried to think, only getting pieces of information, all seemingly irrelevant. He could recall running through thick trees and brush, he could recall learning to ride a bike he knew what the snow that blanketed the trees Knowledge flooded into his mind like a river as memories raced about in his head though not a sinlge thing made sense. He could remember things, cars, buildings, the sun and the moon, the moon in particular, and he recalled in awe at the beauty it held. He recalled eating burgers with faceless people, nameless people, and though he knew that they were important to him, he was completely lost in his memory. He recalled swimming in a lake with these same people, and how he so carefully watched over them.

Yet he had no idea where he came from or how he came to be in this cage in this place with no memory. He had no idea if he had siblings or parents or even if the people in his memory were still alive. He grew more frustrated as he attempted to place faces with the bodies he envisioned, though nothing registered as familiar, they remained smeared and featureless, voiceless as well, he was unable to recall a single conversation he ever had though with the memories in his mind he recalled being happy, so surely they were happy as well? He felt like he was about to cry, as he gripped his hair with his hands in frustration before he began calming himself down.

He looked around as he forced his heart to slow down, and a nervousness began to grip at his chest. He was now immune to the unbalanced swaying and jerking of the rusted cage, and he began to wonder if he would ever reach the top. He knew better then that, and in the back of his mind he felt like it had been close to twenty minutes since he had woken. He was curious, but he knew that it could be dangerous to be to curious as well. Though just as it became unbearable, the cage stopped abruptly, causing him to fall over from the momentum of his own body. He froze wondering what was happening, and after a while, he wondered if he was just going to stay in the cage. A fear gripped him as it began to get hotter, and he began to pound on the cage, yelling for help. Even his own voice seemed far away, like it wasn't coming from his own mouth. The metal was warm to the touch it was so hot in there and it was hard to breathe at some point. Sweat poured off of him and made everything more uncomfortable.

" _Some one get me out!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs. Almost instantly he heard clanking and scraping of metal and he dropped suddenly fearful, but that quickly turned into anger and he got into a crouching position, ready to launch out of the cage soon as the door had been lifted. A crack of light at the edge of the cage caught his attention and his eyes, now so accustomed to the darkness, had become so blinded he had to shield his face from the brilliant white light of day. He heard murmuring, voices, frantic and curious. He blinked as his eyes adjusted and he saw faces. All of them were young, they were dirty and unkempt most of them looked like they were half starved, and others looked like they had just gotten there themselves.

"Whats with all the Greenies all of a sudden?"

"Someone go get Alby and Thomas!"

"Look how big he is,"

"They reinforced the cage for this guy?"

"How old do you think he is?"

"Older than us,"

"Hope you had a good ride, Greenie"

"Anyone get Alby yet?"

"It stinks like blood down there,"

"How do you know what blood smells like?"

"First Thomas and a day later this guy?"

"Here comes Gally,"

Derek was hit with a wave of noise and confusion, blasted with noise and voices and faces all around him he didn't recognize. He knew these kids were younger then him, but not by how much. It was like a buzzing in his ears and it maed him feel like he was vibrating and that he would pass out if the noise kept up. His fear melted away when he realized they were just scrawny kids, though his heart still raced. He flinched as someone threw down a rope, which almost hit him and he looked at it hesitantly before taking it, and climbing up the side of the cage. As he reached the edge of the cage hands reached down, lots of them, grabbing him by the arms and shirt to make sure he didn't fall, and they yanked him into the world and into a sea of swirling faces and voices. They yanked at him spinning him or pulled at his clothes tugging him in every direction. He felt the ground begin to move as he fought the urge to vomit. He pushed his way out of the crowd of people and fell to his knees trying to steady himself against the storm of emotions that threatened to over take him. He looked up to see one of these boys as he leaned down and touched his shoulder, steadying him.

"Welcome to the Glade,"


	2. Chapter 2

He was still disoriented, and staggered a bit after he stood. He walked on shaky legs and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He caught his breath a moment looking around. The kids all stared at him with wide eyes, some snickering to one another others almost biting their fingers with anticipation. As Derek stood, slowly rotating in a circle he began to take in his surroundings and it astonished him at what he saw. There had to be at least fifty kids between the ages of twelve and sixteen, of all races, shapes and sizes. Every single one was covered in mud and dirt as if they had all been hard at work before his arrival. His eyes flickered between the sea of swarming faces and the new surroundings he found himself in. He looked at the boy who had steadied him and noted he looked incredibly familiar. He had soft features but he was thin, strong built, with short cut hair and dark brown eyes. Next to him, almost connected at the waste, was a chubby boy with a mop of curly brown hair and eyes wide with curiosity. He wasn't sure why, but he already liked the bug eyed little guy. He had a face of complete innocence. However the taller thin boy seemed more concerned than anything. He was the one who had welcomed Derek. He knew he must have looked out of it, he felt like he had been heavily drugged and his eye lids felt like heavy shutters even t hough his heart hammered in his chest.

"Check out the size of him!" Someone called as his eyes began to focus more clearly as he blinked away the tired.

"Bet he could even beat Alby in a fight," Someone else chuckled.

Another boy, with a sharp jaw and blonde hair stared at him a few yards back his face void of expression but his eyes were on fire with a fury Derek wasn't sure was warranted.

"Where am I?" he asked as he stood fully on his own, still scanning his surroundings in an attempt to take all of this information in. His voice sounded strange, it was much deeper then the ones that chattered endlessly around him, and he reached up rubbing his face realizing for the first time he had facial hair. He was definitely older than these kids.

"Worst place to be," The brunette said quietly. He seemed worried before taking a breath and looking at Derek.

"This is the Glade, though where here is, is a bit of a mystery," He said offering his hand to shake.

"I'm Thomas, this is Chuck," He said motioning to the fluffy haired kid behind him. Derek stretched his arm out and shook his hand firmly as his heart began to calm with the contact of something that didn't seem like a threat.

"Don't go getting to friendly with that shank, something ain't right 'bout him Greenie!" The blonde one yelled from several feet back. The boy named Thomas shot him an irritated look before rolling his eyes and turning back to Derek.

"Sorry bout him, here comes Alby." Thomas said motioning with his head behind Derek. Derek followed his line of sight following it to an older boy, with a dark complexion jogging over to him looking concerned.

"Whats going on here chuck?" He asked ignoring everything else that was happening.

"New Greenie, hes older for sure, his name is Derek." The young boy called. Derek turned as Alby came to a stop, and seemingly sized the older man up.

"Wonder what Keeper is gonna get that shank,"

"Ain't gonna be no Slopper that's for sure, think Winston will get him?"

"That shank? No way! Gonna be a builder for sure, he's huge!" 

He stared at them as his eyes gained their focus completely before looking back to the dark skinned boy.

"Welcome to the Glade, Derek," Alby said with an overly assuring smile as he outstretched his hand offering a shake. Derek slowly took it and firmly shook it before looking back to the boy named Thomas and his young companion.

Alby seemed to have noticed his disorientation and discomfort because he yelled at the kids to scatter, to get back to work, and they scattered like leaves in the wind, practically running to continue their duties, whatever those were. He quickly realized that this boy was their leader, and he was happy to have the attention drawn away from him. He looked around noting the large cracked stones, old and broken with long grass and weeds growing through most of them. He noted a strange decayed and dilapidated wooden building near one of the square, a contrast of wood against stone. A few trees surrounded it, reaching around its base like fingers digging through the ground in search of food. As he looked around he could see in separate areas, gardens filled with corn, tomatoes, fruit trees, across the way he could see pens with pigs and cows and chickens and clear across, he noted a large section, covered in trees, the closest ones looked blighted and close to dying, though the leaves were numerous and lush. He looked up and noted the cloudless blue sky and it unsettled him how clear it was, not a cloud in sight, but no matter how he turned he couldn't tell where the sun was coming from. He took a deep breath through his nose and it gave him a head ache. He was bombarded with such a foul mixture of aromas that he burned his nose. A mixture of dirt, decaying trees, manure, and a sickly sweet smell of something more foul decaying. As he looked around he paused when the sharp eyes of a boy who held absolute hatred stared back at him. He returned the stare and the boy averted his eyes.

Derek noted what Alby was wearing, a white shirt, dark jeans, a watch, his hair was cropped short, almost shaved. He thought for a moment how strange the attire was here, he thought for a moment everyone should be dressed in uniforms, like inmates in a prison. He shook the thought from his mind as Chuck and Thomas wandered off, chuck explaining everything about everywhere in the glade as they went. So this Thomas guy was as new as he was.

"Look I know everything is a bit overwhelming now. Go ahead with Thomas and Chuck, or just explore for now. I'll give you the tour tomorrow morning." Alby said as he moved away, heading off in the direction of the kids that had scattered at his word. Derek looked around and decided to try and get his barrings alone for a while. He watched people go about their lives for some time, until the sun had begun to fade into late evening and the air began to cool. He felt sick from the smells and sounds, which pounded in his head like an ocean roar. He moved into the shelter of the trees, noting he couldn't hear any birds, or even bugs. He moved into the thick darkness under the canopy and it was like a cradle. He was familiar with woods, trees, and darkness, he realized with a worried thought. He hunkered down in the roots of a large tree and curled up, his arms crossed over his torso and his knees pulled up, he felt like the world was spinning, like he was drunk. He didn't realize however, he was not alone. A small silver insect was watching him intently, and it was the sound of its wings that caught his intention. He looked toward the buzzing and squinted. He wasn't really sure what he was looking at until he noted the warped and decayed white cross. It was a grave marker. The hair on the back of his neck rose, as he stood, unable to tear his eyes away from the grave. As he rounded the tree he realized in horror, there were numerous graves. He backed away, feeling he was intruding, and went further into the woods, unwilling to stay where he was but unwilling to venture into the clearing again. He walked until he saw a wall of trees, their roots spreading in every direction. He sat down, trying to calm his thoughts and told himself he would understand everything tomorrow. He was exhausted, and terrified, and he felt that was a feeling he did not often experience. He huddled down watching the faint scattered lights of torch flames as they moved around the Glade randomly, and he was surprised how well sound carried even in this thickly wooded section. He could hear murmurs and people talking about him and Thomas and how they were worried why there were so many 'Greenies' coming up through the box. He would have to talk to Thomas in the morning. If they were both new perhaps he could find a friend in this strange world. Before he even realized it we was waking up, and was surprised to find a blanket had been placed over him. He looked up and realized something was very wrong. He could hear panic filled yells and shouting. He stood and began walking hesitantly toward the clearing. Something was wrong, and he could see it in the faces of the people around him as he joined Thomas and Chuck. Thomas looked as confused as he felt, and the worry stricken Chucks expression didn't assure him this was just some sort of over reaction. Something was horribly wrong.


End file.
